Vierna Potter
by Emily Rivers
Summary: Harry Potter has lots of gaps in his family tree, but one still remains! Vierna Potter is six years older than Harry, kept hidden all these years. And she has her own secrets, problems, and story to tell. It is as cannon as possible! R&R. Read on!
1. Vierna's Childhood

Vierna Potter

**Disclaima'! I never have, and never will, claim to be the rightful owner of the Harry Potter series. That my dear friends, is the one and only J.K. Rowling, and I am just borrowing her delightful characters and ideas to entertain the lot of you with a brand. New. Car? No, alas. A brand new Fan Fiction! :D RR readers. R and R**

"_But Albus, why must Harry and his sister be separated?" Inquired Professor McGonagall to her lifelong friend and superior, Albus Dumbledore, in the school in which she taught Transfiguration to promising young witches and wizards._

"_Ah, Minerva, it is for her protection; as I must place Harry here with his aunt and uncle here to protect him from Lord Voldemort's supporters still at large, and to protect him from his own fame, I must also protect Vierna." He answered patiently, albeit, vaguely._

"_But, why place Vierna in a separate home?" pressed Professor McGonagall, still unsatisfied with Dumbledore's answers about the two siblings. _

"_Dear Professor, it is the unfortunate way things play out. Harry is protected. Vierna is in a safe home with people she is comfortable with. And not to mention, I highly doubt the Durselys would be so kind as to allow another Potter into their home. And thus, we now have Harry James Potter, and Vierna Lilly Potter Ekans, as Vierna has now been formally adopted into her new home."_

Vierna Potter was born May 31st, 1974; Six years before the birth of her brother Harry, and 7 years before the birth of Harry living as "The Boy Who Lived." Looking back, Vierna determined that her childhood had been an enjoyable one, although there were many who were eager to point out that she was a little girl in a time where death, destruction, and desperate fighting raged right outside her door.

She was born at a point in time where the Potter's where not yet hiding behind the protection of the Fidelius Charm, but where on the front lines, risking everything for the Order of the Phoenix. Often times Lily, though no less brave than the rest of the Order, would stay behind with her daughter to protect and play with Vierna and her lively spirits. Other times James would stay behind with his beautiful daughter because their friends and family, as well as James and Lilly themselves, were unwilling to have the two of them in the line of fire at the same time and risk Vierna growing up alone. But Vierna was never alone. Often times she would spend the day with her Uncle Sirius or Uncle Remus. There were also other wizarding children who had parents within the trust of the Order of the Phoenix that Vierna could play with. Sometimes if the Weasly's were around, Vierna would play with Percy Weasly (although he was two years younger) and sometimes Charlie (although older than her). But they were two often involved in boyish endeavors, which is why Vierna's very best friend was Tamara Ekans.

Years past by, and Vierna's life was filled with fun times surrounded by her family and friends. Parents and other members of the Order would take turns watching and homeschooling the young children. The children born during the war were protected from danger at all cost; after all, their parents were fighting for their children's futures. But every so often clouds would block out the sun from the innocent world of Vierna's mind when she heard news of a death or other tragedy. And not to sound selfish, but Vierna was always secretly glad that the vast majority of the people in her life remained untouched by death's (and You- Know- Who's) icy grip. At the age of five, Vierna understood a slight bit more about the difficulties of the war, but still remained blissfully ignorant, protected by her youth. And besides, who had time to think about war? Vierna had just been told that her mom was going to have another baby! Vierna would have a little brother or sister, and was super excited. Personally, Vierna figured that her mommy would have a girl, but Vierna vowed to love the possibility of a brother all the same.

Years more passed. The war still raged, and from the tense tones and whispered discussions of the grownups, the good guys were still quite always from winning. Vierna was as close to Tamara as ever, but was crushed when Vierna was told she couldn't go to other people's houses whenever she wished. The Potter's had to stay in their home in Godric's Hollow all the time! Vierna was 6 and a half and had reasoned that this was not fair. Why did all of a sudden she had to stay home? She was old enough, she didn't need protection.

But Halloween was coming up and Vierna was _begging _to be able to spend it over at Tamara's house. Finally her family gave into her whims and made careful, very careful arrangements to send her to her friends'. Her parents and her baby brother, Harry, would stay home while Vierna would spend five days (two before Halloween, Halloween, and then two after) with the Ekans.


	2. Trick or Treat!

Day 1 and Day 2? Super fun! Everything was great and Vierna was surprised to discover how much she had missed her best friend. She felt like her friend was her sister and was happy, even though she was starting to miss her parents and baby Harry; Vierna pushed the inkling of home sickness out of her mind and instead focused on having fun adventured with her best friend. In the middle of Halloween night, Vierna was jarred from her sleep by the noises of shouts and cheers. Vierna huddled under her covers in the cot set up for her in Tamara's room, still with fear as the recollection of the ghost stories from last night flooded her brain.

But these were not shouts of fear, or moans from ghosts- these were the triumphant shouts of joy. It was as if England had just won the Quidditch World Cup. Vierna shuffled over to the window and peered out, people where running in the streets with their wizard robes on (and some in pajamas) in the light of the early dawn. Some shooting stars in the distance caught Vierna's eye, and she figured they were created by magic, seeing as they ordinary stars were barely visible as the sun continued to rise. People where shouting and signing in the road. The witches and wizards outside the Evan's house where difficult to understand, but when Vierna heard "The Dark Lord is dead!" she finally understood. No more You- Know- Who! Everyone is safe, no one has to fight! But then another phrase caught her ear. "Harry Potter?" What did her baby brother have to do with anything? Convinced she was mistaken; Vierna opened the window and listened carefully for a few moments. Yes. She was definitely hearing her brother's name.

The shouts coming from the open window and startled Tamara awake. "What's going on?" she inquired groggily.

"Apparently, the war is over." Vierna stated simply. Tamara gasped and ran downstairs, either not catching the confused look on Vierna's face or else mistaking it for shock. Vierna followed her downstairs, and her unease began to rise when she saw the somber faces of Mr. and Mrs. Evan.

"What's going on?" Vierna demanded. The Evans exchanged a glance and walked over to Vierna on the stairs.

"Vierna..." Mrs. Evan tried to begin soothingly.

"No!" Vierna protested, much louder than she had intended. "Tell me what happened!" Tamara was starting to look really lost in face of these seemingly random events, but Tamara's mother resolved herself to tell the truth to her daughter's best friend.

"Vierna," she began determinedly, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, came to your household last night." Vierna burst into tears. She just couldn't help it; she knew what it meant when someone started a sentence with Voldemort. Mrs. Evan continued, "Your mother and father both passed away last night, but nothing happened to Harry. When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to come after him, nothing happened, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was destroyed."

Vierna was lost, so lost. This is why people were cheering. Their family and friends were all safe; the world would be bright again.

"-and Vierna, this is what your parents worked for. They were willing to give their lives so that their children could live in a world where they would grow up safe and happy, so try to think of that when..." but Vierna didn't stay to chat. People where cheering because everyone was safe except for Vierna. Belatedly, it occurred to Vierna that she had suddenly become an orphan. She fled the scene, making headway for a secluded spot in the woods that Tamara and her had discovered long ago. They had only been there once ("There could very well be Death Eaters in those woods young lady!") but it felt safe. Vierna just felt like she had to get away, and take a moment to catch her breath. To mourn in peace without any one trying to calm her or distract her from working through her pain. She wanted to cry her eyes out without anyone staring. To her great dismay, Vierna only had a short while to herself before a _pop _from behind her warned her that an adult witch or wizard had just Apparated.

"Vierna," cooed the sympathetic (and suddenly very annoying) voice of Mrs. Evan.

"Leave me alone," Vierna snapped back, mocking the sympathetic voice. Or at least that's how Vierna meant it to sound, the through the choking sobs it sounded much less offensive.

"Vierna, I've worked everything out. I know how to take away the pain."

"Leave. Me. Alone! How could you! I just want to stay here for the rest of my life! _Go away._" (Keep in mind, Vierna is only six).

"_Abstergo,_" cast Mrs. Evan. Suddenly, Vierna's brain seemed to stop working, she was cognizant, but the absence of hurt and rage that she had been feeling moments before made her mind seem strangely empty. "_Modifio," _again Mrs. Evan cast. Vierna's mind then went completely blank. "Listen deary, Mr. Evan and I talked it over and we decided this will be for the best, okay?" Vierna nodded in agreement. "Now let's see here, you are sad because your Aunt Lilly and Uncle James past away, but you will get over it in a week or so, okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Evan. I am sad, but it's going to be okay," Vierna responded, in a toneless voice.

"Yes, yes. And none of that Mrs. Evan business now, we can't have any of that! I am your new mother."

"Yes mother."

"And now you must never resent me, because I am not taking your memories, not really."

"Of course not."

"Yes, yes. But I'm not! When you hear the phrase, 'You are Vierna Potter,' your memories will return to you. That will be the unlocking phrase for the memories. But don't worry. I'll make sure that won't be for a few years; a little girl like you shouldn't have to deal with grief! Now let's go home."

"Yes mother, let's go home. I should deal with grief until I'm older." Mrs. Evan smiled warmly; the spell seemed to take effect well. "_Recroto."_ Vierna's stood up, her thoughts and awareness returning to her.

"Mother, what am I doing here?" she asked to her "mom."  
>"You ran away when you heard about Aunt Lily and Uncle Potter. But we have to go home now."<p>

"Okay."

**Author's Note: Gasp!**


	3. The Sorting Hat

In two day's time, the Evans all went to the Potter's funeral. Many people where there, and oddly enough, most of them took the time to offer condolences to Vierna. Vierna knew that she had had a great love towards Lilly and James, but for some reason the memories she had of them were few and far between. This upset Vierna even more to think that she could never make new memories with them to match the love in her heart towards the Potter's, and it was a very miserable funeral (as far as funerals go).

The rest of Vierna's childhood was relatively uneventful. Vierna and Tamara learned arithmetic and English from their mother. If they were really good from their lessons, they would get to visit their dad in Diagon Alley and have lunch at one of the magical shops. The closer Vierna got to her eleventh birthday, the less she could control the outbursts of accidental magic. One time, she made the walls of her bedroom disappear because Tamara had locked her out and refused to let her in. Another time she turned invisible for a whole hour during a game of hide and go seek. Tamara had her accidental magic outbursts as well. During a game of tag when they were both ten, Tamara had leapt onto the roof of their house in order to evade Vierna. Vierna was especially proud when she was able to follow her, (on a different occasion, Tamara had run through a wall, and Vierna had run _into _the wall). They both floated down gently, and were brimming with excitement to be able to go to Hogwarts in the fall.

Sure enough, the letters came, and Vierna was able to go to Diagon Alley and pick up her very own wand, and before she knew it; she was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with her sister. Two other girls sat down on the seats opposite them.  
>"Hello, this is Sara and my name's Kate," Kate introduced herself, "Do you mind?" Both Vierna and Tamara welcomed them into their compartment as the train began to pick up speed.<p>

"Do either of you have magic parents?" Kate asked right off the bat, clearly comfortable with taking point in the conversation. "Neither of mine are, I was completely shocked! I mean, I guess it explains all the weird stuff that used to happen to me, but I am just so excited. This is a hundred times cooler that the regular old boarding school I was supposed to go to."

Vierna had to smile at her enthusiasm, she seemed friendly enough. "Yeah, Tamara and I are sisters, and both of our parents went to Hogwarts. Oh, and it's great to meet the two of you, we don't know all that many people who are in our year."

"Yeah nice to meet you too! This is great, and I thought that, you know, going to a whole new _magic_ school all of a sudden would mean that I wouldn't have any friends. But then I find out that Sara, who I've been friends with for _years, _her mum is a witch!"

"Yeah, my dad thought that I should get a regular education first, so I met Kate at school," Sara cut in, deciding not to let her friend be the one telling her own life story.

"That's really cool Sara, Vierna and were home schooled by our mum, but I always thought going to a Muggle school would be more fun."

"I think Mum was afraid of us accidently blowing up the school or something," Vierna offered up jokingly. Everyone laughed, and they carried on their jovial conversation for the rest of the train ride, until the sky began to darken.

"Oooooh! We must be almost there!" Kate exclaimed.

"I think that means we have to get into our school uniform," advised Sara.

"Hey! Does anyone know what house they're going to be in yet?" asked Tamara.

"House?" inquired Kate.

"Yeah," affirmed Vierna, glad to be able to show off her knowledge of the school. "Your House determines where you live in the school, and there's also a House Cup that everyone has to compete for."  
>"And how would you know what House you're going to be in?" pondered Kate, already catching on that nothing's simple in the Wizarding World.<p>

"It's split up by characteristics," answered Vierna.

"If you're really smart, you go to Ravenclaw. If you're brave, you go to Gryffindor. If you're loyal and true in friendship and stuff, you go into Hufflepuff. And if you're ambitious, you go to Slytherin. That's a very basic generalisation of course, and it's not that you can't be more than one, but it's what sort of defines you," Sara cut in, before Vierna could respond. Vierna was a little bit irked by being cut off, but was satisfied enough with the answer that she didn't try to outdo her new acquaintance. Who knows? Maybe Vierna would have to be in the same House as her.

Finally they pulled into the station, and all the first years were directed towards the lake by a massive man who only referred to himself as "Hagrid." The boats sat four, so Vierna, Tamara, Kate, and Sara all got into a boat together. As they approached the castle, Vierna couldn't help but be struck by awe. Despite all that her parents had told her about the school, Vierna was impressed by its size, and majesty, and the feeling of magic that enveloped her from head to toe.

"Wow," said Kate, echoing Vierna's thoughts.

Once inside they were greeted by Professor McGonagall. There she welcomed all the first years to Hogwarts and further elaborated on the concept of Houses. Then she left them to wait in tense silence for several minutes before the Sorting Ceremony could begin.

"How exactly do they sort us by personality, if they've just met us?" asked Kate. Vierna didn't want to admit it, but she was wondering the same thing.

"Personality?" asked another boy.

"Well," started Sara. But whatever she was about to inform them about Sorting Ceremonies, was cut short when Professor McGonagall returned to take them to the Ceremony.

The rest of the school was already seated into their own Houses when Vierna and the other first years shuffled into the Great Hall. They formed a single file line in front of a three legged stool with an archaic pointed hat on it that everybody seemed to staring at. Just as Vierna was about to push aside her pride and ask Sara what that old hat was, it burst into song.

_You may think I'm beyond my years,_

_Too old with no sense left_

_You may have thought I'm just a hat, but I'll teach you all to laugh at that!_

_See I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_I'll point you all to where you're at!_

_I'm here to reach inside your head, to find out where you'll go to bed._

_I'll sort you to your proper House, so listen to what each one's about!_

_There is the mighty Gryffindor;_

_Where all are like the mighty knights._

_Chivalrous and daring. Always brave of heart._

_There's also patient Hufflepuff;_

_Unafraid of struggle. True and just and loyal._

_And don't forget great Ravenclaw!_

_Where all have open minds._

_And finally is Slytherin._

_There you'll meet true friends._

_They're cunning, quick, ambitious. Can always find a way._

_So step on up, and try your luck!_

_See where you end up._

The school burst into applause as the Hat finished its song, and the Professor started calling students to be Sorted into their Houses. Vierna didn't pay much attention, seeing as she didn't really know many of the students up there, but soon enough it was Vierna's turn to try on the Hat. _Hmmmmm._ Vierna started a little as she realized the Hat was speaking to her. _You're quite well rounded for a girl your age. I'm impressed; although that does make it a bit more difficult to Sort you of course. Let's see here- compassionate and fiercely loyal to others. Good in a Hufflepuff, yes. And not a bad mind. No, not a coward. And I can see you wish to prove yourself, you would never accept defeat. You're someone who wants to be the best at something. That's good, that's perfect for _SLYTHERIN!

Vierna smiled and stumbled off the chair and walked over to the rest of the Slytherins. She knew that Slytherin had a bit of a tainted reputation, but she had been immensely pleased by the Hat's evaluation of her brain. Vierna was brimming with excitement to begin the school year.

**AN: Oh my! Did anyone see that coming? I sure didn't! Oh wait- yes I did… Anyways, I realized I changed Vierna and Tamara's last name from "Ekan" to "Evans" but I don't really want to go all the way back and change it, sooo… Anyways thank you for reading! Feedback is enormously appreciated (and also inspires me a great deal *hint* *hint*). **


	4. The Snakey Lair

CHAPTER 4! BE PROUD!

Vierna sat in the Slytherin common room that night, silently appraising her new classmates. There were several in her year that she knew at a glance to avoid. Not that Vierna was one to judge a book by its cover, but some of her new classmates had an intimidating sort of look about them that made Slytherin's reputation for procuring evil wizards all the more prominent. The Slytherin common room was spacious, clearly below the rest of the school. The room was entirely composed of a light stone which was sure to make the room refreshingly cool on hot summer days. But at night the cold was banished by a roaring fireplace on the north wall. Many high-backed armchairs had been dragged next to the fire, claimed mostly by students in their later years at Hogwarts. The rest of the students were on couches, benches, or at tables, conversing with their friends. Everything in the room was made to match the Slytherin crest. Any metal was silver, the tapestries were grey and green, even the leather on some of the chairs was a bright, poisonous looking green, and there were green lanterns hanging from the ceiling which cast an eerie glow about the room.

Just then, a girl in standard Hogwarts robes with medium brown hair and eyes to match sat down next to Vierna. This girl had clean, fair skin and soft features, and was rather tall for her age. "It's Ava, Ava Blackgate," she stated immediately, in response to Vierna's unasked question.

"Vierna Ekan," Vierna replied, cordially extending her hand to this new acquaintance. "I'm loving this place," said Vierna casually, eager to strike up a light conversation with Ava, "green's my favorite color, I think I would have died if I got sorted into a pink House."

"Oooh, major headaches. Green's a soothing color, pink is not," sympathized Ava. "And this at least will go with your hair beautifully," she added, gesturing to Vierna's dark hair with clear red tones. Vierna was fond of her hair; it had enough brown in it to avoid having an orangey hue, but it was still red enough to be a redhead like her Aunt Lily. Vierna smiled at Ava's comment. It was clear to tell by her tone that Ava didn't only care about hair and complementary colors, but was simply carrying on conversation in an amiable fashion.

"I think that we're smack under the big lake we sailed over," Ava said.

Vierna raised her eyebrows in genuine surprise, "So I take it people will be peeved if I crack a window in here?"

Ava laughed, "Well it's not like we're in the lake, but I doubt a window would do any good. Some third years were telling me at dinner that during the day, these enchanted balls of light float around to make it seem like the sun's shining in."

"That's cool," Vierna nodded, "it would kind of be depressing to feel like you're in a hole all day."

"Yeah," Ava agreed. They both could tell that the conversation was running out of steam without someone like Kate instigating all the talking.

"What time do classes start again?"

"Not sure, we're supposed to be at breakfast at eight so everyone can get their schedules," Ava replied. Vierna groaned in reply.

"Ugh, it's almost midnight, I think I'll head up then," Vierna stated, excusing herself from the conversation.

"I'll come with you, we're roommates right?"

"Oh yeah!" Vierna had almost forgot that she would be sharing a dorm with the other first year girls, it comforted her to realize that there would be at least one familiar face in her room. Vierna hardly had time to inspect her living quarters; she undressed, lay down, and was immediately asleep.

Vierna woke up early the next morning. This was odd because it was so dark in the room, the only light coming from the smoldering remains of a fire in a stove in the center of the round room. There were five beds in the room, arranged in a circle around the stove all the beds were pushed up against the walls horizontally to maximize the space in the middle and to ensure everyone would be evenly heated by the fire.

Vierna belated wondered about her belongings, which she had last seen on the train. Upon further investigation, she found that her trunk had been placed at the foot of her four poster bed, and that the Slytherin crest had been sewn onto each of her school robes, and a few articles of House paraphernalia had been provided as well. There were several Slytherin ties that she was meant to where with her uniform and a Slytherin scarf to where during the upcoming winter.

Vierna extracted the topmost set of robes from her truck changed. She noticed a second door in the room and tried it, pleased to see a simple set of vanities where she could brush her teeth and pull her hair into a high ponytail. As she returned to the dorm, she found Ava inspecting the Slytherin crest on her robes. The other three four posters where already vacated.

"Good morning," Ava said cheerily when she saw Vierna enter the room. Vierna returned the greeting.

"Are we late?" Vierna asked, gesturing to the empty beds.

"No," said Ava, "it just seems that some of us felt the need to get to breakfast a half hour early." Then she added under her breath, "note: 'ambition' does not equate to 'eagerness.'" She was clearly a little annoyed by the over eagerness of her roommates.

"Ok, good. I was sure it didn't _used_ to take an hour to do my hair." Ava begrudgingly cracked a smile.

"They woke me up," Ava admitted.

"Oooh, poor child," Vierna joked in a pitying tone.

"Yeah, poor me," Ava agreed. They both laughed and made their way up to the Great Hall.

**AN: Meh, tiz a short chapter, I know. I just wanted to set the scene by introducing Ava and the Slytherin common room. Ah, but what will happen when Vierna Ekan starts to run in to people who only know her as Vierna Potter? Dun Dun Duuhh! (and I know I said I wanted to change her name to Vierna Evans, but I just realized that's Lily's maiden name, and I didn't want to be confusing so… yeah). To Be Continued!**


End file.
